Sister?
by vampwerwolf
Summary: Set after new moon. Bella is totally in love with Edward, or is she? maybe when an unsuspected surprise comes and she talks to her good friend Jacob things might change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello, chief Swan" said Edward in his always polite voice. "Yeah, yeah" replied Charlie. "Dad be nice." Said Bella. Bella dear don't be too hard on him I'm glad he's even letting me over. He has every right to hate me. " Said Edward after Charlie had left the room. " Whatever it still bothers me, I love you and he needs to learn how to deal with it." Exclaimed Bella. " I know love, now lets get to work."

So we started working on the homework, of course Edward was much faster than me with his brilliant mind and all. After a while I finally finished with my homework, and got started on Charlie's dinner and mine. Of course Edward politely declined in eating with us.

Charlie as usual was being quiet in order to keep from being rude to Edward. We finished up dinner and went to watch some TV. It was almost time for Edward to leave (before he sneaks back into my room when Charlie is asleep) so we were walking to the door when the doorbell rang. Charlie got up and went past us to open the door.

When he opened the door I saw me, but she wasn't me. Then she asked, " Are you Charlie Swan?" "Yes I am, and who are you?" replied Charlie. She said, " My name is Gabriela, and I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry last chapter was so short I'm kind of new to this I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. By the way I really need reviews so plz review.**

**Disclaimer: so wished I own Twilight but I don't ******

**Chapter 2 Her story**

**GPOV**

"Charlie, Charlie wake up!" Edward said. " Wha- what happened?" asked Charlie as he was coming around. "Well …. You see you kind of passed out when Gabriella announced she was your daughter." Replied Edward. "So that really happened?" Charlie asked. Everyone just nodded to answer his question. "Well if you're really my daughter I'm going to need an explanation. I just don't understand." Charlie said.

So Gabriella began to tell her story. "First of all I didn't realize you my father until about 2 weeks ago. Up until then I thought my mom and dad were Melissa and Frank. They weren't any good when it came to parenting; they were abusive in many ways. Their abusive affected my life in many ways. Then I guess you could say they got what they deserved when a neighbor heard my screams and called cps. During the investigation they dug up my records and realized there were none. After a little searching they found my real records and they questioned Frank and Melissa. They finally admitted that they had kidnapped me at birth. Remember doctor Kensworthy? "Charlie nodded "Well that's Frank. He told you I was dead when he delivered Bella, but he really kept me for his own. Once I found out I've been tracking you down, and that's why I'm here now. So that's all I have to tell you, and I was wondering if I could stay here with you and Bella so I can get to know you guys." She finished.

During this whole explanation Bella had been stunned and silent. She finally spoke up "So I've had a Sister this whole time and never even known it. Wow that's gonna take some time to get used to that." As she said this Edward put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I think we all will have to get used to this, and of course you can stay. You can share a room with Bella, and Edward I think it's time for you to leave." Said Charlie. "Yes your right, bye Bella" Edward said and kissed Bella. After Edward left Showed me were we were going to sleep. "Well this is my room well our room now. I'll go get an air mattress for you to sleep on." Said Bella She left then came back with the mattress, and said "Just to warn you Edward sneaks in when Charlie's asleep." "K cool and by the way call me Gabby" I replied.

**EPOV**

I stood underneath Bella's window listening to their conversation to see if she still wanted me to come tonight. Apparently she did so I would but first I had to run home to tell everyone the news.

I was there in a matter of seconds I walked inside and called everyone's now in a normal voice knowing they'd hear me They all came and gathered in the living room. "What's the matter Edward?" Carlisle asked. "It's about Bella …. Well … she has a … a sister no one ever knew about till now." Rosalie spoke up first after Edward said this "Don't tell me you want to add another human to this whole charade is so you might as well tell the world we're vampires!" Edward replied with "I didn't plan on telling her actually I just wanted to tell you guys what happened! Anyways I have to go Bella is expecting me. Bye" Then he stormed out the house and ran to Bella's it was around 11:30 when he got there.

**Well guys tell me what you think I hope this chapter was longer and better oh and if anyone knows how to help me on my profile PM me. Peace lol (lots of love) **

**By the way this is my 1****st**** fan fic!**


End file.
